A Pregnant Maid Does Not Keep the Doctor Away
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Having a wife carrying a baby is hard, especially when one doesn't see it since his wife is always on the go and come home late. One-Shot! ( might be T-rated for some people but not so for others)
1. Chapter 1

**As usual someone prompted me to write this so tada! I don't own the characters. They belong to Hiro Fujiwara sensei!**

Misaki groaned a little as she held the keys in her hands, the keys jingling as she hoisted the files in her arms as she tried to open the door. "Come on," she muttered as she tried to open the door when it swung open, a pair of green cat-like eyes staring at her. "Yo, Misa-chan," Usui said as she turned red. "What are you doing here?!" she demanded as he allowed her into the house. "Haven't you forgotten? I live here. As your husband. Remember? We got married in England a few months ago and Tora came with a helicopter?" he asked as she slammed the files onto a coffee table.

"Man, I keep on forgetting we're married," she muttered as she stood back up, her back aching as she rubbed her belly. "Oho, don't tell me you're too busy to not notice that large lump on your belly," he grinned as she wobbled unsteadily on her legs. The swell was getting larger by the passing week and she patted it slowly, caressing the child she was holding.

"You shouldn't stress yourself too much. Its bad for you and the baby," Usui cooed as he ran a hand over his wife's stomach. He pressed his ear against the soft skin, hearing the soft thump of the heartbeat of the child they made together. "Ahem, if you will let me eat. I'm starving," Misaki coughed as she waddled to the table.

"Why did you come home so early?" she asked as he helped her sit down. Despite being pregnant for four months, her belly had swelled larger than expected as though she was carrying twins. "Finished early. Not much work to be done these few days. Besides, its not all the time my darling wife comes home in time for dinner," he smiled as he placed some porridge on the table.

"Oh, so you made it!" she said as she scooped a few ladles of the stuff into her bowl. "You remembered when I injured myself and you came over and made me the most tasteless porridge in existence?" he smirked as she flushed. "Shut it, baka Usui. At least I can make something decent now," she said. "Only when you're free enough to do so, which is never. And if you're busy, you just grab some onigiri or ramen from a nearby store. You know you should eat some home cooked food once in a while," he said as he started to eat.

"Thank you for the food," she said as she blew the porridge cool, bringing it to her lips. The taste of herbs and fish filled her mouth as she shoveled it into her mouth. "Woah, when was the last time you ate?" he asked as she filled another bowl for herself. "I've been having all these weird cravings ever since I got pregnant, although this past month they have been getting worse. I had to run and get Ninjin No Gurasse (sorry but I have no idea what this is) from a nearby store, even though I try to steer far away from it," she grumbled as she finished her bowl of porridge.

"Maybe I should try making you some," Usui said as she stood up, balancing herself with her hand on the table. "Woah, easy," he said as he went over, helping her to the living room couch. "I need to do some work," she muttered as she sat down with a thump, her stomach making noises. "See. The baby is protesting its mother from overworking. Take some time off," Usui said as she grumbled. "But I need to get this case done soon or else I wouldn't be able to do so after I give birth," she started to say when he came close to her, smelling of the same shampoo both of them used. "Do it for me, Ayuzawa," he whispered, a smirk on his face as she turned red. "Fine, baka Usui," she muttered as he stepped back.

"Well, I will go shower first. You care to join me?" he grinned as she turned away, not feeling the urge to shower. "You go ahead," she muttered as he made his cat-like face. "Oh, but you sure you can reach that belly of yours? I can help you clean yourself," he smirked as she fumed. "I can bathe myself thank you very much, Usui Takumi!" she yelled as he grinned, loving how she gets so flustered. " _She has been having crazy tantrums ever since she found out she was pregnant. Guessed it was all those hormone changes,"_ Usui thought to himself as he whistled, unbuttoning his shirt as he walked up.

Misaki sighed as she sank into the chair, rubbing her belly carefully. She had gotten pregnant not even six months into their marriage and although she did recall Usui saying they should do it quick since she tended to fly all around the world and not being around with him most of the time, she yielded. It was not like she wanted to hold back the urge to anyway. He was so gentle when they did it and she had one of the best sleeps she ever had when she slept with him. Not like she ever had a bad night when Usui was around.

"Come on. You're a Usui now. No point calling him baka Usui when you carry the same name," she muttered to herself as she shuffled some documents. As she lifted a file, she caught sight of a steaming mug of Japanese green tea on the table, with a cute cat-like face drawn on a piece of paper next to it. "Misa-chan, don't forget to drink your tea," Usui wrote as she smiled, bringing the tea to her lips. As she did so, she felt a tiny kick in her belly and she smiled, rubbing her bump. "Your daddy is such an idiot but a sweetheart at times too," she whispered as she heard the bedroom door open.

"Yo, Misa-chan," Usui grinned as he walked over, dressed in a white cotton shirt and grey sweatpants. He padded over to his wife and knelt down, pressing his hand against her baby bump. "She's going to be a nasty one," he smiled as Misaki stared at him. "How you know it's a girl?" she asked as he smiled. "I know everything," he grinned as she put her hand on his head, running her fingers through the hair that had been spiky until not so long ago. She didn't know it was so soft until she did so when she was under Soutarou Kanou's hypnosis but now she was partially glad he did so since it helped her realize just how much she meant to Usui.

"Have you told anyone about her yet?" Usui whispered as he put his face against Misaki's belly, patting his child and cooing sweet words to her in English and Japanese. "I told Sakura. She was so thrilled since I am currently the only one who has yet to have a child," she said as she held her husband against her. "Misa-chan, what would I do without you in my life?" he whispered as he kissed her bump. Misaki smiled as he stood up and kissed her on the mouth, his mouth soft and gently against hers.

"I can't wait to see how our family will be like," he said as he sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her. "You will be a great father if only you teach your children to be anything but a perverted alien from outer space," she said as he grinned. "Well, that can't be helped since I am an alien, which makes them half-alien," he said, his cat-like face making Misaki both mad and calmed at the same time. "Shut it, baka Usui," she said as he held her close. "I know, Mrs Usui," he whispered as the stars shone outside.


	2. Release of book

Just wanted to let you guys know but I just published a book of poems called "Looking into the Mirror" under the pen name Angel Carstairs on .uk (its self published and only available in ebook form). Hope you guys will check it out and support it! Its about conquering our inner demons and having to deal with all the shit in life and how it feels to go through certain times in life where you just wonder what the heck is going on.

Here is the link : s?k=looking+into+the+mirror+angel+carstairs&ref=nb_sb_noss

You can also check out my Facebook page "Angel Carstairs' Writing Page" and like and follow it!

Thats about it for now. Checking out now!


	3. Debut novel

Hello again guys

thanks for reading and supporting my fan fiction all this time until the end of it.

I recently ventured into writing and self publishing online on Amazon and recently I released a book of poems called "Looking into the Mirror" and now I'm proud to announce my very first debut novel "Four Unexpected Fates" on Amazon in ebook form which is now ready for purchase. I

Its about four girls who got into the same university and whilst having a sleepover discovered that they each took part in various sports and they ended up talking about their journeys as athletes as they pursue their dreams to be the best in their game or to quit entirely. If you're a fan of sports anime like Haikyuu and Free, then this is the novel for you!

It holds a special place in my heart as I took part in the sports mentioned in the book and it was inspired by my experiences as an athlete who has since retired from them to be the person I am today. Some of the events in the book happened to me in real life and I have changed the names of the individuals who were part of it and even though some of them had hurt me in the past, I'm glad that had happened as it made me into the person I am today.

Hope you will support this book and have a good day!

Title : Four unexpected fates by Angel Carstairs

Link: dp/B07Q3J4T7X/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=four+unexpected+fates+angel+carstairs&qid=1553933518&s=gateway&sr=8-1-spell

Also catch my other book of poems entitled "Looking into the Mirror" by Angel Carstairs.

Looking-into-Mirror-Angel-Carstairs-ebook/dp/B07PTR3N59/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=looking+into+the+mirror+angel+carstairs&qid=1553758936&s=gateway&sr=8-1-spell

P.S. Unfortunately this is only available to read in ebook form .


End file.
